Eric Misbehaves at Burger King and Get Sent To Military School
Characters * Eric as Himself * Karen as Eric's mom * Alan as Eric's dad * Joey as the Burger King Clerk * Julie as Daisy * Shy Girl as Lilly * Steven as Clarence * Grace as Rosie * Bridget as Herself * Julie as Ann * Susan as Alison Plot It is about Eric and his mom going to Burger King for supper. When they got there, Kimberly ordered ten chicken nuggets, large fries, Dr. Pepper, and a strawberry milkshake. Eric ordered an Angry Whopper, fries, and some lemonade. The clerk told Eric the lemonade was limited edition only, so he offered Eric a soft serve cone instead, but no, Eric took a gun from a customer, and shot a few customers. After Eric's dad heard that his son used a weapon at Burger King, Eric was not only grounded, but he also got sent to Military School. Transcript * Eric: Hey, Mom. * Karen: What is it, Eric? * Eric: Can we go to Burger King? * Kimberly: No. We're having pickle roll-ups for lunch. * Eric: But, Mom, I'm hungry, so let's go to Burger King! * Karen: Eric, I said no. * Eric: I want Burger King, Now! * Karen: Eric, for the last time, the answer is no. * Alan: Hey, Karen, I don't have anything to make the pickle roll-ups! * Karen: Did you hear that, Eric? Your father doesn't have anything to make the pickle roll-ups. That means we can go. * Eric: Yay! * (At Burger King) * Clerk: Welcome to Burger King. What can I get you? * Karen: I would like ten chicken nuggets, large french fries, Dr. Pepper, and a strawberry milkshake. * Eric: I would like an Angry Whopper, large fries and some lemonade. * Clerk: I am sorry to say this, but the lemonade was limited edition only because the lemonade is only available for a limited time during the summertime. * Eric: What? Please tell me you are joking! * Clerk: Don't feel bad, young man. How about a soft serve cone instead? * Eric: Why? * Karen: Because, Eric, the lemonade is a limitted-edition item. Why don't you get a soft serve cone instead? * Eric (Maliyan Evans): NO! I SAID I WANT LEMONADE AND THAT'S FINAL! * Clerk: Uh-oh... * Karen: Eric, stop acting like a spoiled brat. You can either get the soft serve cone the guy is offering you sincerely, or we will go back home and you will go straight to bed early! Hey, where are you going? * (Eric steals a gun from a customer) * Karen: Eric, what are you doing? Put that gun down right now! * Eric: That's it, people! You asked for it! * (A teenage girl and her little sister see Eric shooting the place up) * Daisy: Uh-oh. I don't like what that guy is doing. * Lilly: Let's get outta here! * (Eric starts shooting the innocent customers. The action is censored) * Rosie: Ooooooowwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! * Bridget: Ouch! My leg! * Ann: Somebody call a medic! * Alison: Aaaargh! Call an ambulance! * Karen: (800% Scary Voice): Eric! How dare you shoot the customers and the clerk?! That's it! We're going home right now and you're getting nothing at all! * (At home) * Alan: I'm back from work. Did Eric behave? * Karen: No, he didn't, Brian. You will never believe this. Eric shot the customers and the clerk at Burger King all because the lemonade was a limited edition item. And now, not only we're banned from Burger King until further notice, but we have to pay a super expensive hospital bill! * Alan: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! Eric, how dare you use a firearm to shoot customers and the clerk at Burger King? You know that kind of stuff can get you arrested! That's it! You're not only grounded for 12 weeks, but we also have to call the Military School teacher to bring you to Military School, and we also have to pay an expensive hospital bill. * (the next morning, Eric is in Military School) * Military School teacher: Eric, the reason why your parents sent you here for 12 weeks was because you did a bloody Grand Theft Auto 6 star-esque rampage at Burger King. Go to your cabin. We will begin training tomorrow. * Eric: (In Darth Vader voice): Noooooooooooooooooooo! (normal voice) Why does this always happen to me? * (Meanwhile, Lilly is clinging to Daisy's leg. She is still frightened after the incident at Burger King. Daisy comforts her) * Lilly: Daisy, why did that man kill everyone in Burger King with that gun? I've never been so traumatized in my life. * Daisy: Aw, it's okay, Lilly. It's over now. But I'm so sorry you had to see that. * Lilly: I never knew that playing violent video games would encourage people to do violent things in public. I've never seen someone so lethal with a gun. I'm so lucky that we made it out of there alive. I guess we should've went there earlier before that man started shooting those customers. * Daisy: Yeah, that would've been better. I'm sorry that you got so scared seeing Eric shoot those customers. How about you play Scribblenauts Unlimited on my iPad to make up for what happened today? * Lilly (Happy): Oh, I would love that! * (So, Daisy gives Lilly her iPad, and she starts playing Scribblenauts Unlimited. A few minutes later, Daisy's cell phone rings. Daisy takes it out of her pocket and answers it) * Daisy: Hello? Oh, hi, it's me, Daisy. What's that? You want me to help the patients? Okay, then. I'll be on my way. Goodbye. * (Daisy turns off her phone) * Lilly: Who was that? * Daisy: That was the hospital. They said that they need help treating the patients who got shot at Burger King. I'll bring a few movies for them to watch, a few books for them to read, a few video games for them to play, and some treats to cheer them up. * Lilly: Sounds good. I'm sure that you'll be able to cheer up the patients very easily. * Daisy: I bet I will. See you later, Lilly. Enjoy Scribblenauts. * Lilly: I will! * (Daisy goes to the hospital to help the victims) Category:GoAnimate V1 Wikia Category:Misbehaves at Restaurants Videos Category:Grounded Videos by Gfourtx Category:Grounded Stuff